phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension
Read the full summary... Gallery Part 1 Tales from the Resistance.gif|An image of the beginning of the episode. TFTR 1.png|A family portrait of the Flynn-Fletchers, along with Perry the Platyborg. TFTR 2.png|Candace working out her arms in her room. curvy1.png Waiting_for_the_other_shoe_to_drop.jpg TFTR 3.png|Buford thinking he stepped on a slug. TFTR 4.png|The new and improved Platyborg. TFTR 5.png|Phineas and Ferb impressed by Platyborg's new features. TFTR 6.png TFTR 7.png|The boys noticing a secret bunker in their backyard. S4E23 Unused sports.JPG|They find some sport equipment there. TFTR 8.png|Lawrence explains that the bunker is filled with hidden sports equipment. TFTR 9.png|Lawrence showing the boys the sports equipment. TFTR 10.png|Monogram appearing in Candace's mirror. TFTR 11.png|Candace being told about the missing agents. TFTR 12.png|Monogram annoyed by Carl's presence. TFTR 13.png TFTR 14.png TFTR 15.png|Pinky the Chihuahua (now known as Chihuahuaborg) arrives. TFTR 16.png|Platyborg fighting against Chihuahuaborg. S4E23 Angry Phineas-2 and Ferb-2.JPG|Phineas-2 and Ferb-2 before dodging a giant mechanical ant leg. TFTR 17.png|Phineas and Ferb being threatened by a giant ant robot. TFTR 18.png|Platyborg confronting Kittyborg. TFTR 19.png|Platyborg fighting against Dogborg. TFTR 20.png|Platyborg is tasered by Pandaborg. TFTR 21.png|Isabella attempting to crash the two giant insect robots. TFTR Isabella2.png TFTR 22.png|Phineas and Ferb running from the crashing giant ant-robot. TFTR 23.png|The flying ant robot about to crash into a tree. TFTR 24.png|Phineas, Ferb, and Candace following the aftermath of the giant insect robots' attack. TFTR 25.png|Phineas telling Candace that Perry has been kidnapped. TFTR 26.png|Candace informing Monogram about Perry's kidnapping. ABCDFRANCIS.jpg S4E23 Candace-2 going inside the prison.JPG|Going inside the prison. TFTR 27.png|Candace attempting to visit Doofenshmirtz in prison. TFTR 28.png|Doofenshmirtz in jail with his Choo-Choo. TFTR 29.png|Candace demanding to know who is responsible for Perry's kidnapping. TFTR 30.png|"Well, it wasn't me. There is, however, another Doofenshmirtz." TFTR 31.png|"Vanessa! I knew it!" TFTR 32.png|"No, no! Not Vanessa. She's just in high school, and she doesn't show any aptitude for evil." TFTR 33.png|"I'm talking about the other other Doofenshmirtz: Charlene." TFTR 34.png|Doofenshmirtz's picture of Charlene in his cell. Playing Sports Sports.png GolfClubs.jpg SportsEquipment.jpg BaljeetHelmet.jpg RandomSports3.jpg Katietriangle.jpg BaseballCap.jpg RandomSports1.jpg RandomSports4.jpg RandomSports2.jpg RandomSports5.jpg PlayingLacrosse.jpg BangingTheGong.jpg Part 2 S4E23 Pandaborg checks his left.JPG|Nothing on the left. S4E23 Pandaborg checks his right.JPG|Nothing on the right. PlatyborgCaptured.jpg|Platyborg is captured. balloony_tftr.png PlatyborgCaptured2.jpg|Several Animalborgs hauling Platyborg away. Dogborg.jpg|Dogborg sensing something wrong. balloony_tftr2.png ResistanceVsAnimalborgs.jpg|The Resistance arriving to rescue Platyborg. Chihuahuaborg.jpg|"Pinky, you're alive! Don't you remember me?!" 2nd dimension phineas and isabella.jpg|"Apparently not." S4E23 Phineas-2 about to free Platyborg.JPG|Platyborg happy to see Phineas. S4E23 Pandaborg and Isabella-2 fight.JPG|Isabella and Pandaborg about to fight. FreeingPlatyborg.jpg|A freed Platyborg flies away with Phineas. S4E23 Pandaborg notices someone.JPG|Pandaborg sense are tingling. S4E23 Pandaborg going after Ferb-2.JPG|Pandaborg follows Ferb. DoofInInterrogationRoom.jpg|Doofenshmirtz being held for interrogation. CandaceInterrogatingDoof.jpg|Candace preparing to interrogate Doofenshmirtz. ThreateningDoof.jpg|Candace threatening to take Doof's toy train away if he won't help her catch Charlene. S4E23 Doctor Baljeet configuring one of the giant mechanical ants.JPG|Dr. Baljeet configuring one of the giant ants. Ghoulsg.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-11-30-15h14m20s58.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-30-15h14m27s135.png|"What's he doing here?!" Vlcsnap-2014-11-30-15h14m52s133.png Adyson 2nDimension 2014.png DoofInA Dolly.jpg|"At ease. He's still a prisoner. I'm just using him to get to Charlene's." S4E23 Meeting at the Resistance.JPG|"Cool restraints." Charlene's No Longer Married To Doofenshmirtz Penthouse.jpg|Charlene's Penthouse. EnteringCharlene'sPenthouse.jpg|Doof leading Candace, Phineas, and Platyborg inside Charlene's penthouse. Answer to the question 'Is Vanessa-2 in Tales from the Resistance'.jpg|"Uhh... Mom? Tony Marzulo asked me out to the movies. Can I go? Fingernails.jpg|"Didn't your father banish him?" Charlene'sOffice.jpg CandaceArriving.jpg|Candace arriving to question Charlene. Doof and Charlene inside the Charlene's No Longer Married To Doofenshmirtz Penthouse.jpg|Charlene confessing that she and Doof were never really divorced. ExplanationToBeTold.jpg S4E23 Animal Borgs.JPG|The Animal-Borgs trapping Candace, Phineas, and Platyborg. S4E23 Surrounded by Animal Borgs.JPG|"And we have another." FerbBorg.jpg|Ferb has been captured and turned into a cyborg, much to his siblings' horror. 13214.PNG Capture1.PNG LockedUp.jpg|Candace, Phineas, and Platyborg locked up. 54365.PNG FakeCyborg.jpg|Ferb releases his siblings and Platyborg, revealing that he actually pretended to be a cyborg. Imvage.jpg AntClimbing.jpg|The Resistance using the remaining ant robot to climb up to Charlene's penthouse. Screenshot_2014-12-21-20-28-40.png IMG_20141222_131653.jpg|Charlene preparing to fire a bazooka at the Resistance. IMG_20141222_131833.jpg IMG_20141222_131624.jpg SpecializedFedoras.jpg|The Resistance holding up speicalized fedora hats that will free the agents from their evil programming. IMG_20141222_131516.jpg PinkyReunited.jpg|Isabella and Pinky reunited again. 243563467.PNG BoStaffFight.jpg|Charlene and Candace in a bo staff fight. Bostaffffifght.jpg FreeingCatborg.jpg|Holly and Gretchen freeing Kittyborg of his evil programming. Fighting_AgainstPandaborg.png|Platyborg about to battle Pandaborg to protect Ferb. 2ndCandaceIsTrapped.jpg AllRight,HoldIt.jpg|Doof and Charlene are interrupted by the arrival of their daughter. VanessaInterupting.jpg|"All right, hold it! Everybody just stop!" VanessaShoving.jpg|"'Scuze me!" VanessaArrival.jpg|"Can I talk to my parents?" 2ndDimensionDoofenshmirtzFamily.jpg|"Listen, Mom, Dad, come here." MakingARunForIt.jpg|"You guys, I'm only gonna say this once....... RUN!!" DoofenshmirtzFamilyEscape.jpg|The Doofenshmirtz family and Pandaborg escape in a hover car. PandaborgGrip.jpg|Pandaborg grips onto the hovercar as he escapes with the Doofenshmirtz family. Vanessa in Tales from the Resistance.jpg|"Mom, Dad, this is Tony Marzulo." NobodySawYouBanishingHim.png|Tony drives the Doofenshmirtz family and Pandaborg away from custody. AngryCandace.jpg|Candace is furious that the Doofenshmirtz family have escaped. OWCAReunion.jpg|A welcome reunion for all returned OWCA agents. CandaceSpeech.jpg|Candace addressing to the agents. ReturnedAgents.jpg|Several agents back on duty in the OWCA. Vlcsnap-2014-05-16-18h04m11s35.png Isa2bow.png GymBar.jpg|Candace spotting Jeremy on the gym bar. Vlcsnap-2014-05-16-18h06m05s154.png|"Hey!" ("Hey yourself.") All the Convoluted Reasons We Pretend to be Divorced Charlene2ndDimension.jpg|''When a dictator gets deposed, and then he's thrown into the DOC...'' DoofDuo.jpg|''... his wife is thrown in right beside him under key and lock. So to avoid a situation with such limited appeal.'' ExplainingTheirFakeDivorce.jpg|''Me and Mrs. Doofenshmirtz, we struck a little deal.'' WeHadToSplit.jpg|''We told everyone around us we had split.'' HaulMeOff.jpg|''Yes, we were through. So, if they came to haul me off, they wouldn't get her, too.'' TaxRecords.jpg|''There's that and then there's also tax advantages, of course.'' YardSales2.jpg|''All the convoluted reasons we pretend to be divorced.'' CouponMail.jpg|''We get double the amount of discount coupons in the mail.'' YardSales.jpg|''We have twice the junk to offer in our annual yard sale.'' SeparateBathrooms.jpg|''We each have our separate bathrooms.....'' SeparateBeds.jpg|''.... bedrooms, living rooms, and dens.'' TelescopeSighting.jpg|''We see each other all the time, but through a telescopic lens.'' RestaurantConflict.jpg|''We don't agree on restaurants...'' TravelingConflict.jpg|''.... or where to holiday.'' DoofKiss.jpg|''But now for those activities......'' SeparateVacations.jpg|''..... we go our separate ways.'' LoveCouch.jpg|''We spend so little time together, conversation's never forced.'' All the Convoluted Reasons We Pretend to be Divorced.png|''All the convoluted reasons we pretend to be divorced.'' Concept Art d2_charlene_penthouse_office_wide_shot_color_small.jpg d2_charlene_penthouse_staircase.jpg To return to the " " episode summary, click here. }} Category:Episode galleries